


The Honeymoon Special

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: Unmasked Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Mexico, Sex, beach, unmasked universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: After finally getting married, Tim and Jason are off on their honeymoon in Mexico.~Part of the Unmasked Universe oneshots series. Can be read without having read the original fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO EXCITED to finally be sharing this with you!!! And I hope that all of you are excited for this as well. I had a rocky start on this fic, but am so so pleased and happy with how it turned out and now I get to share it with all of you! 
> 
> Welcome back to anyone who's already read the original fic, and welcome to any newcomers that I might have! 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

 

                “Tim? Come on, babe, you need to get up,” Jason said, chuckling lightly. He ran his fingers through Tim’s messy hair and he sighed, leaning into the touch.

                “I don’t wanna,” he murmured.

                “You’ll regret sleeping the day away when you can’t fall asleep tonight. It’s better to get up now and fight off the jetlag so we can make the most of our honeymoon.”

                Tim smiled and blinked his eyes open, slowly focusing on Jason as he smiled down at him.

                “What are you smiling about?”

                “You. Me. Honeymoon. Married,” he said, rolling over onto his side and pillowing his head on the side of his arm.

                Jason leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. “I like that we’re married,” he whispered against Tim’s lips.

                He hummed. “Me too.”

                Jason patted the side of his thigh and pulled away. “Come on. We don’t have to go anywhere, but we came all the way to Cancun and I’m not planning on leaving without working on my tan on the beach with you.”

                Tim pushed himself from their shared bed and rubbed at his eyes. “Coffee?”

                Jason huffed and crossed his arms, leveling him with a stern look.

                “What?” he asked, pulling the shirt that he’d slept in over his head.

                “No coffee. But I do have some breakfast here for you and there’s a restaurant and bar down on the beach so you can get something to eat there later if you’re not hungry right now, but get changed,” he said, throwing a pair of swim trunks at him.

                Tim caught them in one hand and glanced over at the room service tray that held fruit, toast, eggs, and bacon. He grabbed a piece of toast as he walked past and headed into the bathroom. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed as he pulled down his pants and boxers to replace them with the light trunks that had been packed for him. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and tried to tame his hair with one of his hands. The glint of his ring caught his eye and he lowered his hand to regard the band that encircled his ring finger.

                He smiled down at his hand and bit his lip before hurrying back out into the main room, glancing around to actually get a feel for how it looked now that he wasn’t utterly exhausted and ready to pass out like the night before. It was the honeymoon suite or anything garish, put they had a large bed to share and a balcony that overlooked the beach and ocean behind the hotel. Jason looked up at him and returned his smile with a raised eyebrow. Tim just shook his head and rocked up on his toes to give Jason a much deeper kiss than before, letting his hands come down to rest on Jason’s chest. As they exchanged lazy kisses, Jason’s hands gripped his hips to hold him even closer.

                “I could get used to being greeted by this every morning,” Jason said when they pulled apart.

                “Mm…me too. Now how about we head out to that beach. I have to make everyone here jealous with my amazing husband and everyone back home jealous when I come back with my amazing tan that I got on our incredibly romantic honeymoon.”

                “Now that’s something that I can get behind,” Jason said, reaching for the pair of towels that he’d set out on the bed before trying to wake up Tim from his slumber. He slung them both over his shoulder and slipped the room key into the front pocket of the Hawaiian shirt that he was wearing before taking Tim’s hand and leading him from the room.

                “Is there any particular reason that you’re wearing that tourist atrocity?” Tim asked as they stepped into the elevator that would take them down to the ground floor of the hotel.

                Jason grinned as he slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face. “I wasn’t about to miss out on the chance to have a bit of fun and maybe embarrass my new husband while we were here.”

                Tim’s stomach twisted pleasantly. He didn’t think he’d ever get over hearing the word husband come out of Jason’s mouth when referring to him. “Then I guess I should get one to match,” he said, laughing.

                “Wait-really?” Jason asked, excitement obvious.

                Tim rolled his eyes and pulled Jason from the elevator as the doors opened. “Why not? You said it yourself, we’re here to have a bit of fun and enjoy ourselves. No missions, no one to interrupt us, just us and the beach and anything else we could want.”

                Jason let his hand drop to Tim’s hip and squeezed. “Have I told you yet how glad I am that I married you?”

                Tim hummed. “I could stand to hear it a few more times.”

                As soon as they stepped through the glass doors that led to the private beach behind the hotel, Jason pulled Tim tightly against him and looked down into his eyes, gaze soft and smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He reached up a hand to brush a few strands of hair back behind Tim’s ears as a light breeze blew them across his face.

                “Tim…I am so, so glad that I married you. That you agreed to marry me. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone better.”

                Tim’s heart throbbed painfully and he wound his arms around Jason’s neck before pulling him down into a deep kiss. “Sap,” he said when they pulled apart.

                “Your sap.”

                Tim wrapped his arm around Jason’s waist, letting his hand slide its way underneath the baggy shirt that he was wearing as they walked down the path behind the hotel so his thumb could brush against the skin there. Several people were already out and had claimed their lounge chairs or spots in the pool, but it was relatively empty thanks to it only being late in the morning. The bar and food stand weren’t yet open, but they could see the hotel employees preparing everything for the coming day.

                Jason secured the two of them chairs underneath a large striped umbrella. They weren’t directly on the beach, but were near the stairs if they wanted to take a break from the pool and head down to the ocean. Tim would rather lay down and relax on a chair than directly in the sand anyway. It’d be a bitch if they dragged half the beach back up to their hotel room. As Tim situated his towel on the chair so that he could comfortably lay on his stomach, Jason pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from one of the other pockets in his shorts much to Tim’s amusement.

                “How much stuff to you have in those shorts?” he asked.

                “Cargo pockets never fail to come in handy,” Jason explained. “Now are you going to chide me for my adorable behavior or are you going to lay down so that I can rub sunscreen onto your back? Because I’d rather not have to spend the entirety of our honeymoon listening to you gripe because you got a sunburn on the first day we were out.”

                Tim flopped down without any objections. “Do your worst,” he challenged.

                He heard Jason chuckle before the definite squelch of the thick cream being squeezed from the bottle and into Jason’s hands. He let out a content sigh when Jason’s hands finally settled down on his back and began to massage in the lotion. If this was what his life was going to be like for the next week than it was certainly something that he’d be more than happy to get behind. Jason’s large, calloused hands massaged his back slowly and deeply. He had to keep himself from letting out a groan of appreciation because that would probably get him nothing but teasing from his husband.

                He worked the muscles in his back gently before running his hands up and over Tim’s arms to make sure that every part of him was covered sufficiently. Tim rolled over to look over at him as he pushed his chair up next to his and laid down. Smiling, Tim rolled himself onto his back and took Jason’s hand in his own, letting their intertwined fingers hang loosely between them as he closed his eyes and let himself relax for once.

                For most of the morning, Tim was in and out of sleep, the sun warming him enough that he was more than content and the breeze and softly crashing waves below created a lullaby of sounds that couldn’t have kept him awake even if they’d tried. There were times when his senses would latch onto the feeling of Jason’s thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand and he’d gently squeeze back before being dragged back under to the sweet world of half-dreams.

                It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that Tim was roused from sleep by the excited shouts and conversations from a group of teenagers who were playing on the beach below. He pulled his hand away from Jason’s and stretched his arms over his head, letting them fall next to his ears as he sighed happily. He looked over at Jason and laughed when he saw the frown tugging his lips and his hand reaching out to try and find his own even as his eyes were still closed.

                He took Jason’s hand in both of his own and brought it to his lips, unable to hide his grin when Jason opened his eyes to glare at him. Tim sat up slowly and crossed his legs so that he could face Jason, his hand still held between his own in his lap.

                “You finally awake for good?” Jason asked.

                “It looked to me like you were just as asleep as I was. And we’re on vacation. What’s wrong with sleeping a little?”

                “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Jason asked, using his other hand to push himself into a sitting position.

                Tim shrugged. “Well, there’s no mission or work to keep me distracted so I think that my outlook on sleep can find a few loopholes.”

                “You hungry? The smell of those pizzas baking is making my mouth water,” Jason said, pulling his hand back and carefully maneuvering off of his chair.

                “Sure. Grab a couple of drinks, too?” Tim asked, laying back down and tucking his hands back behind his head.

                “Bossy, bossy,” he said and walked off. Tim watched his broad back as he wove his way through the groups of people. He was still wearing his Hawaiian shirt and Tim didn’t even have to guess as to the reason why. Maybe when it was less crowded or if they went down to the beach he could convince him to take it off. He knew that he was only doing it to keep other people from asking questions and wondering at the scars that littered his skin, but there was something appealing in Tim wanting to be able to run his hands over his shoulders and back. Taste the leftover salt that would litter his shoulders and neck after a dip in the waves.

                His eyelids drooped a little as he watched Jason talk with the worker at the bar and place their order. He leaned his forearms on the counter and crossed one of his legs over the other where he stood. The sight of him looking so carefree and relaxed made his heart swell with how much he loved him. They’d been through a lot together and Tim was looking forward to many more days by his side. He pulled his left hand out from behind his head and raised it above his head, admiring the ring that encircled his finger once again as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the back of his hand down to rest on his forehead.

                “Hey, babe.” Tim opened his eyes and sat up as Jason held out a glass to him and sat back down on his own chair. “They’ll bring our pizza over when it’s ready so no accusing me of having forgotten it.”

                He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer and savored the taste. It was one of the better brands, not that he should’ve expected anything else with how well Jason knew beer.

                “You feel like going down to the beach later? We could go for a dip in the water,” he offered instead.

                Jason hummed, thinking it over. “Why not? It could be pretty fun as long as I don’t get too much sand in my shorts.”

                “Just don’t sit down and you’ll be fine.”

                “You say that now, but I can guarantee that as soon as we get back to our room sand is going to get everywhere.”

 

~

 

                Hours later, after drinks were finished and pizza eaten, Tim finally managed to coax Jason away from the lawn chairs and down to the water. He was still wearing his shirt, but Tim was far from focusing on that, preferring to keep a tight hold on Jason’s hand instead. There were a few couples with towels spread over the sand enjoying the abundance of Sun while everyone else was off getting drinks or having lunch.

                Tim pulled Jason up to the edge of the wet sand where the waves made their last, desperate attempts at reaching up the shore before being pulled back into the salty mass of sea. He nearly stepped back as fresh water rolled over his feet, the temperature starkly different from the sand he’d just been standing on. Jason stepped forward and pulled him closer to the water. Each crash of the waves brought a new smell of salt and seaweed, the white foam brushing over his feet and then encircling his ankles before climbing higher and higher still as they waded out.

                Jason pulled him close to his chest, arms encircling his back as Tim wound his own around Jason’s shoulders. He ducked his head and captured his lips in a kiss that Tim sighed into. One that was slow and could keep him occupied forever. And then they were falling.

                Tim tried to shove Jason away, but his hold remained tight and he barely managed to close his mouth and eyes before water was rushing over his head. It was over in a matter of seconds, Jason pulling the two of them back to the surface. Tim spluttered and scowled as hair fell into his face, but knew that the effect of his glare was lost when it didn’t do anything but make Jason laugh and nuzzle against his temple.

                “Ass,” he said, even as the traitorous corners of his mouth twitched.

                “Come on,” Jason said, pulling him further into the waves and brushing back Tim’s wet hair. Soon enough they were out to where the water was at Jason’s shoulders and Tim was having to tread lightly to keep afloat. “Put your legs around my waist,” Jason instructed.

                Tim did as instructed and propped his elbows on Jason’s shoulders before winding his fingers through his hair as he moved them through the water, the gentle push and pull of the waves soothing on his heated skin from being outside all day. He sighed and let his arms fall around Jason’s shoulders as his head fell to the side on top of his own arm. He closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy being held and the feeling of Jason up against him as they enjoyed their time together.

                “This is so relaxing,” he murmured.

                “Don’t go falling asleep on me, babybird,” Jason huffed.

                Tim chuckled and tilted his chin to give the side of Jason’s neck a kiss. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Just enjoying being out here with you.”

                “Not too bad for a honeymoon, huh?” He asked, grinning.

                “Best honeymoon ever,” Tim confirmed.

                Jason pulled back to look down at Tim and raised an eyebrow. “Just how many honeymoons have you been on? Should I be worried?”

                Tim lifted his head and gave Jason a peck on the lips. “Well I’m sort of hoping that this’ll be the first of many…”

                Jason narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                He smiled easily. “I think that this is something that we could afford to do every once and a while. Take some time off and just go somewhere to enjoy ourselves and be together without anyone else dropping by.”

                Jason hummed. “I can only imagine how many people probably would’ve dropped by back in Gotham. Hell, we’re probably going to be getting a lot of visits when we get back.”

                “We can move from safehouse to safehouse until everyone calms down. Between the two of us I think we just might have enough. We might be able to use my dorm room, too. I might have to hide you from my suitemates though.”

                “Now, that’s a plan that I can get behind. What about patrol though? Staying there would have to be on our off nights.”

                “Damn, you’re right,” Tim said solemnly. The two of them shared a serious look that only lasted a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

                “God, I love you,” Jaosn said, smile wide.

                Tim’s grin softened. “I love you, too.”

 

~

 

                The rest of the afternoon had been spent in and out of the water until it had gotten late and the sun was starting to go down. They changed out of their beach clothes and showered and just made it down to the hotel’s restaurant in time for their dinner reservation. They’d been given some blessed privacy at their table for two seated in the corner and enjoyed a delicious red wine with their lobster dishes and chocolate desserts.

                Tim was happy, sated, and feeling a bit too warm from all the wine that he’d gone through, but he wasn’t about to complain with the way that Jason was looking at him. It was almost like he thought Tim would be more delicious than anything the kitchen could dream of concocting for the guests who ate there. Jason pushed his chair back and walked around the table to take Tim’s hand in his own, slowly pulling him from his seat and taking the wine glass that was still in his hand to set it on the table.

                He laced their fingers together and led them back through the tables where other couples were still dining and out of the restaurant towards the elevator that was waiting for them. Jason rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand and drew him in for a slow and deliberate kiss that was drugging and addictive once the doors shut behind them. Tim let his eyes slide shut as their lips came together again and again. He reached his free hand up to tangle in Jason’s hair, drawing a soft groan form him that held so many promises it made Tim’s toes curl.

                When the elevator opened at their floor, Jason pulled him out into the hallway, walking purposefully towards their room. The determination drew a quiet laugh from Tim and he looked back with a grin as they reached their room. He swiped the keycard quickly and pushed the door open, pulling Tim inside and then crowding him against the door when it was closed.

                “I think that it’s about that time where we bring a close to the first successful day of our honeymoon,” Jason said lowly, letting his hands slide slowly down Tim’s sides until he was gripping his waist.

                Tim felt himself shudder as his body temperature rose from something other than the alcohol in his system.

                “I’d say you’re right,” Tim whispered, reveling in the feeling when Jason squeezed his hips. He always loved having his hands on him. Jason ducked his head again for another toe-curling kiss, but this time didn’t stop himself from brushing his tongue against Tim’s lower lip. He opened his mouth eagerly, enjoying each movement of their tongues against each other. Tim sighed, letting himself melt against his husband as desire curled hot within his belly, urging him to have more and do more.

                Jason pulled away, giving his hips another squeeze and pulled him further into the large hotel room. He stole one more kiss, before moving his fingers to the buttons of his shirt and undoing them slowly. Tim mimicked his movements, not feeling rushed despite the need that was quickly blooming within him. He wanted to enjoy this moment and make it last. No matter how much he trusted Jason or how much they’d been through during the past year, he wanted this to be more meaningful than he could’ve ever imagined.

                Tim finished undressing first and crawled onto the bed as he watched Jason pushed his pants and briefs down. He stepped out of the pile of fabric and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his suitcase, setting them on the bedside table. He joined Tim quickly and pulled him close to resume their kisses. He bit down on Tim’s lower lip, pulling it back so he could stare into lust blown-wide eyes that matched his own.  

                He released Tim’s lip gently and moved to kiss down his neck, licking and sucking along his pulse. Tim let out happy sighs and moans at the attention, hands flying to grip tightly at Jason’s shoulders as a gasp tore from his lips when Jason bit down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt his cock twitch and harden and felt Jason’s half-hard cock brush up against his thigh. Jason released the hold his teeth had on his skin and soothed the area with his tongue and a few feather light kisses. He nibbled and sucked at the same area, hoping to work it into a blossoming bruise that would make itself known before the end of the night.

                “You keep that up,” Tim gasped, “and I’ll have to steal your Hawaiian shirt tomorrow to keep it hidden.”

                “I’m insulted that you’d want to hide it,” Jason murmured into his skin. “I want to show you off to everyone. I want them to know that you’ve got someone wrapped around your finger.”

                Tim laughed a little breathlessly, air moving a little too fast now that he was beginning to take notice of his fully-hard cock as he squirmed where he lay. “Only if I get to mark you, too.”

                Jason moved onto his back, pulling Tim with him. “I’m all yours, babe. You could have your way with me a hundred times over and I still wouldn’t be able to get enough of you.”

                Tim smiled and ran a hand over the hard planes of his body that had been defined and toned from years of fighting. He dipped his head and kissed the edge of Jason’s shoulder, before slowly leaving a trail up to the side of his neck and under his chin, drawing a sigh from him. He closed his lips around his pulse point and sucked harshly, drawing a deep, rumbling groan from Jason’s chest. He added a bit of teeth to worry at the skin before pulling away to survey his work.

                Not quite satisfied with the dark pink that was there, he licked over the spot again before biting down more harshly. Jason shuddered underneath him and Tim pulled back to sooth at the spot and press gentle kisses to his skin before sucking again.

                Jason shifted restlessly next to him and Tim raised his head, letting his gaze drop down to find his cock flushed and straining, the sight of the dark-purple head making his mouth water. Tim kissed back up his neck before cupping his face between both of his hands. Jason’s eyes were half-lidded and burning with desire, his blown pupils doing nothing to mask his emotions. Tim leaned in and brought their mouths together for another kiss that Jason quickly took control of-sucking, licking, biting-leaving him panting and breathless and _wet_.

                He rolled Tim onto his back and braced himself on the mattress in order to hover over him. Jason pulled back and looked down Tim’s body, taking in the sight of him spread out so lazily below him, cheeks flushed and chest moving noticeably as he worked to catch his breath, the sight of precome sliding down his length making him groan. Jason grabbed the bottle of lube and the condom before sitting back on his heels and pouring a generous amount over his fingers.

                He didn’t even have to prompt Tim to spread his legs. He did so easily, encouraging Jason to continue. The sight made him smile and he thanked every higher power that he’d ever heard of, even if he didn’t believe in them all, that they were lucky enough to be together like this. The days that he’d been separated from Tim, both by Presley and because he isolated himself, had been painful and lonely, but they were here now and that was all that mattered. Tim trusted him enough to be with him like this again.

                Jason rubbed his finger gently around Tim’s entrance before pushing the tip in softly. Tim sighed and relaxed easily, drawing his finger almost all the way inside. He pumped his finger slowly, enjoying each slide of skin on skin and twisting occasionally to help loosen up Tim’s walls. It wasn’t long before he was able to add a second finger, the added stretch pulling more sighs from Tim as he closed his eyes and spread his legs wider.

                He pumped his fingers slowly, savoring every moment and wanting to make this last. He felt like they had so much time and the last thing that he wanted to do was rush and make their first time together as a married couple one that wasn’t worth remembering. Almost as if to prove the point to himself, he scissored his fingers and pumped them in slow and deep, searching for Tim’s prostrate.

                Tim bit his lip and whimpered when Jason’s fingers pressed against it, drawing a smile from him. He focused on that spot, brushing, pressing, and doing anything else that drew pleased sounds from Tim’s cherry-red lips.

                “Jason…” Tim breathed, clenching down on Jason’s fingers.

                “I know, I know,” he said softly, adding a third finger. As much as he wanted to get inside of Tim, he found he couldn’t force himself to quicken his pace. He pumped them a few times, gently stretching Tim that little bit more before he was pushing his fingers in enough to press against his prostrate. Tim gasped and arched his back, panting.

                “Jason…I need you…now.”

                He leaned forward and kissed him deeply while he pulled his hand free and reached for the condom, tearing it open blindly and unrolling it on his dick. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before pulling Tim’s legs around his waist and shuffling forward on his knees to line himself up with Tim’s entrance. Tim watched him, expression open and honest and _loving_ as he pressed forward. Jason could tell that he tried to maintain eye contact as long as possible before his pleasure won out, but his eyes slid shut as his head tilted back, lips parted on a breathy sigh.

                Jason bottomed out easily thanks to his careful preparation, Tim’s body welcoming him quickly. His chest tightened as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in. From there, he set a tortuously slow pace that drew deep, chest-vibrating groans from him and happy, pleased sounds from Tim as he watched him through hooded eyes. The two of them always managed to fit together so perfectly, both in and out of bed. It just felt _right_.

                Tim felt the same. There were times when he still felt cautious about being intimate and had his share of bad days where even the slightest form of physical contact had him on edge, but Jason was nothing if not patient and caring. And tonight, more than anything else, was proof of how much he cared. The time that he was willing to take to make sure that he was comfortable and prepared so that it wouldn’t hurt. The things that Jason was willing to do for him… The feelings and emotions constricted his chest and he knew that nothing else ever had or ever would come close to the feeling of them together.

                He fisted his hands tightly in the sheets as he looked up into Jason’s face, blue-green eyes boring into his own. His lips were slightly parted on breaths that stuttered out from the torturous pleasure the two of them were experiencing. Tim felt full, and not just from the feeling of Jason inside of him. His whole body felt like it was going to burst-from happiness, from love-he wasn’t quite sure. He forced his fingers to relax and reached a hand out to Jason who pulled him up into his lap for a kiss, pausing in his movements.

                “I love you,” Tim murmured, overwhelmed. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-“

                “Shh,” Jason broke in, cupping his cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the flush there. “I know, baby. I love you, too. So much that it feels like my heart is going to explode.”

                Tim shifted, uncomfortable in their new position.

                “Come here,” Jason said and lifted him from his lap. He moved over to the headboard, leaning back against it. He pulled Tim against his chest and helped him slowly sink back down onto his cock. He groaned at being welcomed back into his warmth and dropped his head onto Tim’s shoulder, feeling himself throb. Tim’s fingernails dug into his shoulders and he whimpered as more precome dripped from his cock. The slow pace that they’d had before was something he was past being able to follow as he took control of the pace, rising up slowly before sliding down more quickly.

                As his emotions took control, his need grew. Jason gripped his hips to steady him as he worked to maintain his pace, chasing his pleasure as it continued to build within him. He needed his release, needed to feel Jason come inside of him. Tim felt more than heard it when Jason groaned beneath him.

                “God…you should see yourself, Tim. So beautiful, so perfect. I love you like this, taking control…”

                Tim whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, hips stuttering when one of Jason’s hands encircled his cock and began to pump in time with his movements. His mouth dropped open as he panted. He was close. So, so close. He just needed to find that one last push to get him over the edge and knew that Jason would be able to give it to him.

                He forced his eyes open and looked up at Jason through his eyelashes. “Jason…so close…”

                Jason nodded and clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself from coming as well as keep up with Tim’s pace. On Tim’s next downward movement, he snapped his hips up to meet him. Tim’s back arched at the feeling and he gasped eyes going wide as Jason hit his prostate.

                “Again. Do that again,” he gasped.

                Jason repeated the movement and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He opened his mouth to voice his coming release, when Tim clamped down on him as come spilled all over his hand. Jason groaned at the feeling of Tim’s orgasm and it only took a few more thrusts before he was following Tim over the edge, his pleasure washing over him as the waves had earlier that day.

                Tim slumped forward against him, completely boneless as Jason slowly pulled out and set him on his thighs. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair away from Tim’s face and helped him onto his side on the mattress so that he could tie off the end of the condom. He got up to throw it in the trash and cleaned off his hand before joining Tim in bed, pulling him close to kiss him deeply. When he pulled away, Tim’s eyes were slow to open, but his smile came easily.

                “You should get cleaned up, Tim.”

                “Don’t want to move. Want to stay here with you.”

                “You should really-“

                “Nope, not moving.”

                “Don’t blame me if you feel gross in the morning,” he said, draping his arm across Tim’s stomach and twining their legs together. He buried his nose in the side of Tim’s head and sighed. Tim was definitely right about this being the best honeymoon ever. He never wanted it to end, but he was also looking forward to living out his life with Tim and enjoying every moment that they were able to spend together. He briefly thought about what it would be like waking up tomorrow morning and pulling Tim into the shower to get him cleaned up. The corners of his mouth twitched even as sleep pulled him under.

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshots series was started at the request of one of my readers and I am more than willing to take prompts for this universe. 
> 
> You can leave them in the comments or find me on tumbr as my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com. (Also, I've been thinking that I might start a twitter for fic updates and interacting with y'all so if you're interested in that let me know.)
> 
> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciate!!!


End file.
